minecraftsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden Immunity Idol
}}The Hidden Immunity Idol (also known as the "Hidden Idol" or simply as "the idol") is a pocket-sized model that has gameplay-based powers that can simply save one person from being voted out of the game at Tribal Council. Overview Following the typical Survivor rules, a hidden Immunity Idol can be played after the votes have been read, making any vote cast against the idol-player null and void. This means that if one is played, the person with the next most amount of votes cast against them is voted out. Hidden Immunity Idols are typically hidden around tribal camps, during reward and immunity challenges, or even at the Tribal Council areas. Most often, a clue is left around camp or is given via a reward challenge that tells the whereabouts of the idol. What players do about the clues and information pertaining to an idol is left up for them to act with, and the idols themselves do not have to be played. If the idol-finder wishes to use the idol, they can either play it on themselves or on another player of their choosing, making the votes cast against them void. Idols must be played by the Final 5 Tribal Council, where after that, they become useless and are not an available twist in the game. Appearance Unlike the Immunity Idol and Immunity Necklace, the Hidden Immunity Idol is usually a piece of dye or an item in Minecraft named a typical code-word based on the season's theme. For example, in , a Hidden Immunity Idol was named "Conquer" to represent the season's invasion-based theme. Format The type of idol in each season varies. As of Season 4, there has only been TWO types of idols, but each type has a different use. Negating Idol Appeared in: onwards Played: Before the regular votes are read. This type of Hidden Immunity Idol appeared throughout the season. It acts as the aforementioned descriptions have stated. The person who finds the idol must play it before the votes have been read. Any vote cast for that player will be deemed invalid, and will not count against them. Idol Shards Appeared in: Played: The idol must be constructed before Tribal Council, and must be played before the regular votes are read. This type of Hidden Immunity Idol is similar to the negating idol in that it must be played before the regular votes are read, and that it negates any vote cast against the person the idol is played on/for. However, the primary difference to how this idol differs from seasons' pasts is that the idol itself must be crafted. Throughout the game, idol shards will be hidden. If a player gathers two of them, they will be able to create a Hidden Immunity Idol. The player who finds two idol shards MUST craft the Idol before the next Tribal Council if they wish to use it. Super Idol Appeared in: Played: After the regular votes are read. This type of Hidden Immunity Idol is similar to the negating idol in that it negates any votes cast against the player it is used on. However, the primary difference is that it can be played after the votes are read. To craft a Super Idol, similarly to Idol Shards, you must have two negating idols in possession and play both of them after the votes are read. Clues To find a Hidden Immunity Idol more easily, clues are provided to the castaways through either reward challenges or throughout their camplife. Several clues lead to other clues for the idol, but most of the time, hidden clues give a cryptic riddle or rhyme on the whereabouts of the hidden immunity idol. It is up to the castaways to determine and decipher what the clue means and how to find the idol. It is possible to find a hidden immunity idol without a clue, but most often, castaways need assistance finding idols through the clues given in the game. Rules As said by the 'Elite' God himself, a Hidden Immunity Idol cannot be stolen from a castaway. If a castaway is killed or otherwise has the idol "beaten" out of himself or herself, then the idol cannot be picked up, used, or thrown away by any other player but the idol-finder. Idols cannot be played after the Final 5 Tribal Council, and cannot be played during any revotes. Hidden Immunity Idol History Category:Twists Category:Gameplay